Hampton University proposes to serve as the coordinating Center as the lead institution of the HU-HBCU TCC. The many diverse partners involved in this collaboration and the history of their collaborations are described in the Collaborations and Partnership Plan. The Intervention Implementation/Diffusion Core will have the overall responsibility for providing support services for implementing the HU-HBCU TCC. It will also be responsible for distributing, adopting and evaluating the interventions used by the Center's researchers and its various participating partners to conduct the sub-projects and pilot projects to reduce selected health disparities in minority men. The long-term goal of the HU-HBCU TCC is to become a national and global resource for investigators and community groups by providing information and access to data, supporting independent research, and encouraging continuous collaborations and partnerships to reduce and eventually eliminate health disparities. Described below are the specific aims and objectives that will be pursued to support regional implementation, diffusion, adoption and evaluation of collaborative health disparity interventions generated through conduct of the Center's sub-projects and pilot projects.